onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Sorakeyboy/My Straw Hat!
Okay because I promised to post something serious about One Piece, I am going to create my own Straw Hat! I know I posted something like this before asking others to do it, but I thought I would do it instead! Name: Hirameki G. Sora Age:''' 28 (Pre Time-skip) 30 (Post Time-skip) '''Gender: Male Height: 6'4 Occupation: Writer/Helmsman/Intel Appearance: Sora is a rather tall man and has wild, dirty blonde hair. He wears a sleeveless gray jacket that goes down to his knees and nothing underneath, and a pair of blue jeans. He carries two katana and a large two handed sword on his back along with a backpack over them. Strapped around is waist are 10 knives and 2 small sickles. He wears a pair of sandals. He also wears a small pair of glasses. Personality: Sora is a typically kindhearted person. During calm times he maintains a happy and carefree personality, but during times of crisis he becomes deadly serious and can show an extremely deadly personality that can scare many people, friend or foe. He would do pretty much anything for anyone he considers a friend. He also tends to laugh at peoples misfortunes (as long as their not to bad). Unlike most of the crew, he does not shrink at the idea of killing an opponent. He also has a soft spot for animals, and will go out of his way to protect them. Background: Sora was born in Ai Village to Hirameki Bronze and Hirameki Koi. Sora was trained in his youth by his parents. His father was known as the Smartest Man in the world and second mate on Gold Rogers crew. His mother was the fastest in the world. When Sora was 8, he witnessed his father an mother killed by a marine who threatened to have the village attacked if Bronze didn't surrender. After Bronze was shot, Sora snuck up on him and killed him in a blind rage. Since then he has been on the run from the World Government. He found Kokoro Island in East Blue, a village that was willing to let him live there without turning him in to the Marines. He eventually met the Straw Hats, and after defeating a corrupt Marine Captain who had come to terrorize the Village, He agrees to join the Straw Hats. (This is after Usopp joined and before Sanji joined) Soras Dream is to become the Smartest Man in the world and surpass his father. Abilities: He is incredibly fast, just like his Mother was. He uses this to his advantage in fights. He is superb in hand-to-hand combat but is best with his weaponry. He usually uses his 10 Knives to throw with deadly accuracy and strength. His Sickles are typically both used at once. He has the Two Katanas he uses and a Large two-handed sword. He Has eaten Bond Bond Fruit that allows him to Bond his soul to anything he touches at will. These things he bonds with are able to be manipulated by will alone and are indestructible until he dies. While he can manipulate them for long range, It is stronger when he wields them using his arms. He also carries 20 small shields in his backpack that can expand by his will and can form into different positions, labeling it his "Ultimate Defense." He is far from invincible however. While he does have superhuman strength, it is not on the caliber of Luffy, Zoro, or Sanji. He can also be extremely clumsy. Also, resisting force on against is manipulated weapons take physical effort, and can be exhausting if he over exerts himself. He also uses strategy in combat, and doesn't blindly charge into combat. This is my summary of my character! I have had this idea for a long time but was kind of hesitant on posting it! I hope you like it! Please don't be too harsh! I hope you like my character! :) Chosen Wielder of The Keyblade ~ Sorakeyboy Category:Blog posts